


His Reason

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: Vergil can't change a diaper





	His Reason

When you first learned of your pregnancy, to say you were terrified out of your mind was quite the understatement. Not only did you have to worry about raising a baby and raising said baby in a world full of demons that attacked on a semi-frequent basis, you also had to worry about actually telling the father of your child, Vergil. The last time Vergil found out about a child, he went to the underworld for several months with Dante.

After several days, you finally gathered the courage to tell him. You took him into your bedroom and broke the news as gently as possible. When you told him, you weren’t sure he heard you or if he did, he didn’t understand. A moment later, he was using the Yamato to open a portal and was gone without a word.

For several hours, you sat in your bedroom, crying, thinking that Vergil had gone for good. At least that’s what you thought until the portal opened and he came through pushing a crib full of toys, clothes, bottles, rattles, pacifiers, and anything else a baby could need. What didn’t fit in the crib, he was carrying in several bags looped over his arms. He had also partially transformed so his tail was available to haul several bags as well. You didn’t ask where he got the money, but Dante was quite irritable over the next few days.

Over the next nine months, Vergil was constantly at your side everywhere you went. He was much more protective of you and his reading material shifted from poetry to baby books. What surprised everyone was that he and Nero’s relationship grew due to Vergil asking he and Kyrie questions about parenting and Vergil taking them to heart with Nero.

When your water broke, Vergil was calm and collected, opening a portal to the hospital before anyone could blink and carrying you there. Several painful hours later, you were laying in the hospital bed, holding your newborn daughter, Vergil peppering your head with kisses and whispering how much he loved you and how proud of you he was.

After coming home, Vergil took to fatherhood with ease. After spending time with Nero and the children he and Kyrie looked after, he said it was easy to look after a newborn. When the baby would cry, he was the first awake to feed her. You knew this little girl would have him wrapped around her finger. Anything she wanted, Vergil would ensure she had it. It was obvious he loved her and was quite protective of her, even when you held her. But as the days went on, you noticed one thing that Vergil refused to do. He refused to change her diaper.

“You can go months without a shower, eat a fruit of human blood, and be content while covered in demon blood, but you can’t change a diaper?” You asked as you set up the breast pump. Vergil stood in the doorway, carrying your daughter who was fussing.

“I studied everything else, but nothing prepared me for this.” Vergil answered making you sigh.

“Vergil, I need to pump. You’ve seen me change her diaper before. Can you just man up and change her diaper?” You asked, attaching the pump to your breast and starting it.

“Look, I’ll sit right here and walk you through it.” You said, looking at the man you loved. Your daughter whined and made soft cries that signaled a full blown wail was coming unless the diaper was changed soon. Vergil clenched his jaw and looked down at your daughter. You saw the gears turning in his mind as he weighed his options, but you saw the softness appear on his face. The one that you knew he was thinking he didn’t want to see her suffer.

Giving in, he gently set her down on the changing table. At your instructions, he changed her diaper, making a sour face at the one that was soiled and throwing it in the bin. Once done, he smiled and gently picked her up into his arms. Seeing him with your daughter in his arms, you couldn’t help but love him even more and you felt happier than ever that your family was complete.


End file.
